


Derek

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Three's Perfect [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon Divergent, Coda, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post Beautiful Disaster, Post Derek, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah has some news she has kept from Derek when he goes to talk to her he disappears. When he wakes in the hospital He, Aaron and Spencer had been 'Outed.' Derek makes some very difficult decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek

**_We need to talk_ **

The message came through on his phone from Savannah, and Derek didn’t know what to think about it. They hadn’t had much contact with each other in the year after Hotch and Reid moved in with him and their relationship solidified more. He was frowning down at the phone as he sent off a quick text in response.

_ What is this about Savannah? _

**_Just, come to my apartment and you’ll know._ **

_ Savannah, please, can’t you just tell me? _

**_This isn’t something to talk about over text messages_ **

Derek took a deep breath and set his phone down. His eyes strayed to his boss and partner Aaron Hotchner. He smiled softly and unconsciously played with the ring on his finger. The one Hotch had given him and Reid at Christmas showing his commitment to both men.

Something wrong?

The text came through and Derek didn’t want to lie.

_ Savannah said she needs to talk to me. _

Okay, then go see her to find out what it is.

_ We had plans for dinner and Jack was looking forward to it. _

Derek, don’t worry. Go see what she wants. Spencer and I aren’t going anywhere.

Derek visibly relaxed and smiled. The three men loved each other, more than anything, but sometimes their insecurities reared up, but instead of running away like they had in the past, they strived to work them out together.

“So, your sexy doctor sending love notes?” Rossi smirked at Derek.

“Something like that.” He hadn’t told the rest of the team that they had broken-up and that he, Aaron and Reid were in a relationship together. The three of them had agreed to keep it quiet at first because they were still navigating the ins and outs of living together. Derek knew he wouldn’t change what they had for anything. The year that they had been apart had been stressful and Derek realized in that year his feelings for the two men. Sighing he picked his phone back up and sent off a quick text telling Savannah he’d come by after they landed.

* * *

“Is Derek there?” Savannah didn’t even say hello and Aaron figured she still harbored some resentment over the way Derek had left things with her.

“No, he was on his way to see you. We landed about an hour ago. He hasn’t shown up?”

“No, and wherever we left things I know he wouldn’t just do something like this.”

“He said he was stopping to pick-up something for Jack. We had something planned with him, and Derek felt terrible breaking his plans.” Aaron hadn’t planned on saying that, but dread had settled in his stomach.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

“It’s fine. Jack understood. He should have met you more than a half-hour ago.” 

Spencer had walked in on the last part of the conversation and wondered what was going on.

“I’ll wait, maybe he got stuck in traffic.”

“And I’ll call when we hear from him.” Aaron hung up and frowned.

“What’s going on?”

“Derek’s missing.” Aaron and Spencer put aside their feelings and immediately went into work mode. They knew he was missing because Derek would never blow someone off. He always kept his plans, unless it was work or family, but then he would call or text letting the person know he had to cancel. Though each man was scared they knew they had to keep it together because they were the best at what they did, and they were determined to get him back, no matter what it took.

* * *

Derek was slowly opening his eyes and first saw Penelope sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed he was in. Then he saw Spencer draped over a pillow bent over the side of the bed. He smiled softly then looked around for Aaron.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Penelope stood and walked to the other side of the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Hey mama. Where’s Hotch?”

“Outside pacing like a lion ready to take someone’s head off.” Penelope smiled softly. “Here, they had to take it off when they got you in here.” She handed him the ring but didn’t say anything.

“We didn’t say anything because…”

  
“You don’t have to explain Der  Bear.” She moved away as Spencer started to stir. “I’ll get Hotch, and let you three have some privacy. I’ll keep the others away for now.” Derek nodded and watched as his best friend walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone Spencer stood and kissed Derek. 

“I was so scared Derek.” Spencer had been holding everything in over the hours that they were searching for the man. A few seconds later Aaron was practically stalking inside towards the bed and bent down to kiss him as well. He didn’t pull away right away. He laid his head against his lover’s and tried to calm his breathing.

“We almost lost you.” Aaron said quietly but Derek heard. “I don’t think,” the tear fell and Aaron couldn’t stop it. “I wouldn’t have come back from that. I can’t lose you or Spencer. I just…”

“Shh, Aaron, I’m here, okay? I’m here. You found me and I’ll be okay.” Derek held back his own tears. He didn’t want to break down, not here and not now. He knew his lovers had been scared and he didn’t blame either of them. They had lost so much already and he knew if the outcome had gone the other way Spencer and Aaron would not have been able to move on.

Aaron pulled back and wiped his face trying to settle all those emotions he had buried deep as they worked to find Derek.

“The rest of the team has questions. They noticed the rings when they had to take yours off. No one has asked yet, but they are going to.”

“We’ll deal with it later. Right now we need to concentrate on getting you better.” Spencer wasn’t ready for the conversation that was going to come from the team. While everyone knew about him and Aaron, but respected their privacy and never outright asked, the didn’t know the full truth. 

“Hey, pretty boy, where’d you go?”

Spencer sighed as he sat on the bed and held Derek’s hand in his.

“If you need to talk about it Derek, I ah, I know.” Spencer swallowed as he looked down at their entwined hands. His thoughts going to that dark place he never talked about. Aaron moved around the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Spencer pulling him back against his body.

“You don’t have to ever talk about that Spencer. I would never ask that of  you.” Derek lifted their hands and kissed the back of Spencer’s hand closing his eyes and letting the feeling settle over him. 

“I’d do it for you. It’s not going to hit you tonight. It may not even hit you tomorrow, but Derek, it will hit you and I know what you are going to go through. No one else will. Not unless they’ve been there.” 

Derek wanted to protest but when he saw the look on Aaron’s face he knew he couldn’t keep it inside. He wasn’t going to break down here in the hospital, he knew he could keep it together till they got home.

“You guys look exhausted. Go home. Take care of Jack and get some sleep. I’ll be fine for the rest of the night.”

“Derek…” Morgan lifted his hand and stopped whatever it was Aaron was going to say.

“I know, okay? I was scared too, but you need sleep and neither of you probably ate. Go home, eat and rest. I promise I’ll be fine.”

Reluctantly the two men agreed as they sighed and left the room.  JJ, Dave and even Tara had come in to see him for a few minutes but could tell he was tired. Penelope had told him Savannah was there and asked if he wanted to see her Derek thought about it for a moment and knew he just wanted some rest.

Finally, when he was alone his eyes started to close in sleep and memories of his ordeal came unbidden to his mind. He knew the image of his Father was his mind keeping him disassociated, but it had felt so good to have him back, even for those few short hours. 

The first things he had seen when he started to disassociate was Aaron relaxed in dark worn jeans, a t-shirt and sitting on the floor with Jack. Spencer had come out of the kitchen and started to set the table for dinner. A little girl ran down the stairs and Derek picked her up in his arms and held her close.

_ “You’re late,” Spencer teased him before putting the pasta bowl on the table. Once he had he turned to Derek and kissed him, then kissed the girl in Derek’s arms. _

_ “That trainer's meeting lasted longer than I thought it would. It looks delicious.” He sighed as another set of arms wrapped around him from the back and kissed his neck. Then he was snapped out of it for a quick second. _

_ The scene changed and this time Aaron was sitting in a dark room, a glass of scotch in his hand, the bottle already emptied. Spencer was curled up on the couch with a blanket around him, a blank look on his face. Derek walked into the house and he walked up to Aaron to give him a kiss but the man didn’t react. _

_ “We need to talk Spencer. We have to talk about this.” Aaron slurred as he tried to stand on shaky legs. _

_ “What is there to talk about? He’s gone.” Spencer’s voice was broken and his eyes were red from crying. _

_ “They really love you don’t they?” _

_ Derek whirled around and stared at an older man. _

_ “And I love them.” _

_ “Then why are you giving up so soon?” The man stood and came towards him. _

_ “I’m not giving up.” _

_ “From the looks of things you are.” Derek moved his eyes from the man and as he swung around it was a funeral scene. “Fight Derek. Fight to get back to them.” _

Derek’s eyes flew open and his breathing was ragged, the silent scream still in his throat. He wiped his face and tried to calm down. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

The next day saw people come and go but all Derek wanted was his lovers. He knew they had paperwork and the bureau had questions. It was all he could do to stay in the bed, but when he tried to move the pain from the burn started again and he was shaky. 

He slept on and off throughout the day and had a smile on his face when Penelope came by with books and Jack had given-up his Gameboy just for him. When he thought about Jack and what almost happened his heart hitched. The boy had been through so much he didn’t want to think about what it would do to him to lose someone else.

After lunch there was a knock on his door. When he looked over he saw that it was Savannah. He tried to sit-up more but it hurt to bend too much. 

“Come in.” He wondered what it was that she wanted.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she slowly lowered into the chair next to the bed.

“Been better,” he huffed out a laugh but pain shot through his chest as he did it.

Savannah laid a hand on his leg and smiled sadly at him.

“I’m sorry Derek. If you want to talk later we can.” She started to get up to leave.

“Savannah, stay. Tell me what you wanted to tell me.” Derek grabbed the water cup. His throat was still dry and every time he moved it hurt like hell. But, he didn’t want to hit the button for the pain meds because he had a feeling that this was important.

“Derek, when I left last year there was something I didn’t tell you about. And I didn’t tell you because I was hurt and angry at you. The fact you lied to me and had this relationship you didn’t even want to admit to yourself was happening, well I stayed angry for a long time. I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

“Savannah, what are you trying to tell me?”

She took a deep breath before she pulled out her wallet. Taking out a small holder she flipped through it and handed it to Derek. He took what looked like a card holder in his hand and looked down at the picture. It was a baby, no more than two, three months old.

“What the hell is this?” He asked as he held the picture.

“Your son.” She said as she took back the photo.

“What do you mean my son?” Derek sat up as best he could in the bed.

“I mean, when we broke-up, that night I left I was going to tell you that I was three weeks pregnant.’ 

“That was almost a year ago Van, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was angry with you. You tell me about this, this affair you were having and that you wanted to break things off with me so you could move in with them in. How do you think that made me feel Derek?”

Derek closed his eyes a moment to try to settle his emotions.

“I’m sorry Van. I know I hurt you, but I couldn’t keep lying to you. It wasn’t fair to you, to me or to them.”

“Derek, I get it. It took me a long time, but I get it, and from what I saw, they really love you.”

Derek and Savannah talked for a while before he got too tired. She left with promises of bringing the baby by to meet him. He fell asleep and had restless dreams that he just couldn’t shake. When he woke, there was a body curled next to him on the bed, while a hand was holding his.

“Did you two sneak in or something?” Derek tried to laugh, but everything just hurt too much.

“Bribed the night nurse with cookies. Didn’t really take much, she likes you.” Aaron tried to smile, but he knew it fell flat. There was a tightness to his chest and he was trying to breath.

“Hey, hey I’m here Hotch, I’m here.”

“We both had nightmares. The house felt empty without you and Jack kept asking where you were. We didn’t hide it from him, but he’s scared.”

“Doc said I could get out of here tomorrow. There’s no signs of infection and though the burn hurts like a son-of-a-bitch, the other injuries are superficial.”

“Okay. Jess is with Jack, and Spencer and I aren’t leaving.” Derek smiled as he carefully wrapped an arm around Spencer and held him close. He wished the bed was big enough for Aaron as well, but they did the best they could. It was a long night, but at least they were together.

 

 

* * *

Three months later and the three men were hosting a barbeque. The rest of the team had surmised what was going on in the relationship and they decided to do a sort-of coming out party. 

Aaron, Spencer and Derek met little Hank Morgan, which Derek wanted to give him a middle name. Aaron and him had talked about it extensively and they both agreed that it was perfect, his son became Hank Spencer Morgan. Spencer cried as he held the little boy in his arms. It was fairly easy to work out visitation with Savannah, she wasn’t going to keep Derek’s son from him.

They had invited her to the party and everyone ooh’d and ahh’d over the baby. Jack was excited and wanted to play big brother.

The team had questions and the three men answered as much as they wanted, no one though, had a problem with their relationship. They all agreed to help keep it quiet.

When everyone left, and they were all alone, with a very tired Jack having fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, the three men went to their own room.

“So, I’m 100% healed.” Derek looked at them with very heated eyes. It didn’t take too long for them to fall into bed, naked with Aaron buried inside Spencer and Derek behind him, fucking him. They took their time with each other and by the time the fell into bed, exhausted and spent, they felt more settled than they had in the last few months.

Derek was going to go with Savannah to a check-up for Hank the next day. When he curled around Spencer, he fell asleep looking forward to brighter days ahead.

* * *

Derek and Savannah walked out of the clinic, the check-up had gone well. Derek was holding Hank in his arms and smiling down at his cooing son. Savannah stepped in front of him to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she went down...blood everywhere….shouts….a stretcher….confusion…..panic.

Derek was standing there, his son screaming in his arms, blood on his hands. He was in shock and he knew it.

“.....alright? Sir? Sir? I need to know if you are alright?”

“Wha-what?” He turned to the voice.

“Come with me, I know we are just a clinic, but an ambulance is on its way, please sit. Is there someone I can call for you while you clean your hands?” The nurse asked gently as she guided him to a chair.

“Yeah, m-my partners, Aaron and Spencer.” He pointed to the phone in the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. The nurse had someone sit with him while she made the call.

“Sir, is it okay if I help you?” The girl sitting with him held up a rag and all he could do was nod. She gently cleaned his hands with a little soap and a wet cloth. He held Hank closer to him, hoping to calm the baby down.

“What is your name, Sir?”

“Derek, Derek Morgan.” The nurse walked off again and Derek sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, holding Hank.

He didn’t register time and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked-up into the comforting face of his lover. “Aaron, it came out of nowhere. I...ho-how is she?”

“They’ve taken her to Sentara, it’s the nearest level 1 trauma center. Come on. You don’t have to talk yet, but you’ll need to tell us what happened Morgan.” Aaron was keeping it together, someone was after his lover and it was pissing him off.

By the time they got to the hospital a Doctor was there to talk to them.

“Are you Derek Morgan?”

“Yes.”

“Mr. Morgan, the bullet that his Miss Hayes hit the C4 area the cervical spine. Now, we won’t know anything till the swelling goes down. We are prepping her for surgery to try to remove the bullet, but it’s a tricky surgery. I am not going to make any promises right now, but we will do our best to pull her out of this to the best of our ability.”

“Do you what you need to Doctor.” Hotch could see that Derek was shocked and angry.

“Why? I don’t get it Aaron.”

“We have Garcia set-up at the clinic, looking through their feeds and using her facial recognition programs. Tara and Rossi are looking around and talking to staff. We will find out who did this Derek.”

“Hank can’t lose his Mama, Hotch.” Aaron closed his eyes and wanted so badly to hold his lover, to reassure him, but he knew he couldn’t.

“He won’t Derek. I have Reid trying to go over everything we do have.”

“You think this is connected don’t you? To what happened to me four months ago?”

Aaron pressed his lips and nodded.

They did everything they could to keep Derek out of the investigation, but when he handed Hank to Penelope after getting a mysterious phone call they knew he was going off the reservation. 

When Derek was almost there, he called Hotch, who was trying to stem the panic as he drove. This was just too much like Haley, and he just didn’t want to think about that. Derek had filtered enough clues to Aaron that they were able to find the house that he was being held in. When shots fired, Aaron didn’t hesitate as he screeched to a halt and ran into the house. He found Derek on the floor holding a gun and one Chazz Montolo on the ground, dead.

“It’s over, it’s over Hotch, it’s over.” Derek collapsed on his back and Aaron helped him up. Aaron thanked god, that he wasn’t that hurt and he helped him out to the car where Spencer was waiting, to give him a serious tongue lashing about going off without backup. Derek just fell into the genius’s arms and they stayed wrapped together as they sped back to the hospital.

* * *

Savannah would never walk again. With the injury to her spine she had limited head and hand movement. She could use utensils to eat and had a limited range of what she could do. She argued with Derek as she gave him full custody of Hank. She said she didn’t blame him at all for what happened, but Derek felt guilty. She had been pulled into one man’s revenge against Derek over the death of his son who was part of the assassin plot to take out the members of the BAU. 

Savannah went to live with her parents, but Derek promised frequent trips so she could see Hank and he would know his mama. They were also setting up Skype and other ways to keep in touch as well. Derek was home with both Jack and Hank, needing the few days off.

While home with the boys, Derek made a few decisions. He knew Aaron and Spencer were going to be upset with him on one level, but on another level he knew it was the right decision to make. When Aaron and Spencer got home that evening, he laid it all out for them.

“Are you sure Derek?”

“Very sure Aaron. I’m not just thinking of myself, or even just Hank, but Jack as well. What if something, which I don’t want to even consider, but after the last few months, I think we need to, what if something happens to you?”

Aaron had already put Jessica and Spencer on his will, but he hadn’t had a chance to change it to add Derek. Spencer and Derek would be his first choices, which he had discussed with Jessica. With everything going on with her father he didn’t want the possibility of her being saddled with Jack as well.

“Then you and Spencer have custody of Jack. Jessica and I already discussed it. She is more than happy with it as you and Spencer have become like second father’s to him. What are you going to do? I know you, you get bored pretty easy.” Aaron teased.

“Up my contractor’s license, and I can work on more than one house this way. Two right now are ready to be sold, and that apartment building I put in a bid for I just got a call that it’s mine. Once I get a few of those finished, I’ll rent them out. I can keep a better eye on the other rental properties as well. I’ve already got my company started, I’ll just expand it a little more.”

“But you won’t be with us.” Spencer frowned as he looked down at his hands.

“No, not like we are now, but, pretty boy, I’ll be a friendly face when you two come home. And you both have to promise to come home to me.” Derek held a hand each.

“We promise Der.” Aaron smiled and leaned in and kissed Derek. Spencer flung himself into Derek’s lap and hugged him close. 

“Hey, it’s okay Spencer. This will be better. We have Jack and now Hank, who knows, with me here, maybe we can adopt. Maybe a couple little girls, wouldn’t Mama be happy with that?”

Spencer shook his head as he looked back up and kissed Derek.

“We can make this work, I love you Spencer, Aaron.”

“Yes Derek, we can make this work.” Aaron leaned in and the three men rested their heads together and breathed in deeply. “I love you, both. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Never.” Derek smiled and felt more settled than he had in months. He rather liked the idea of staying at home, working for himself and running after two young boys. After a moment they took themselves to bed and showed each other all their love and affection. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
